Rosario Vampire: Desperation
by CainOmega106
Summary: The holy lock has been destroyed. Faced with certain death Tsukune Aono goes against Alucard in a final attempt at victory. However, a shadow is watching and its dark plans have Tsukune at its center. What is The Shadow and how far will Tsukune go when he is truly desperate? Part 1 of 3. First fanfic. Will be eventual TsukunexOC pairing. Don't like, Don't read. Suck at Summaries.


**A/N****: I do not own Rosario Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda does. If I did then Tsukune would have been the one to defeat Hokuto at the end of the first season of the manga, not Moka. (You can skip this next part) I mean they practically made Hokuto to be Tsukune's opposite and not only does Moka take the win she also is the one who gets the credit for the defeat of Anti-Thesis despite the fact that Tsukune was the one who defeated every other member of the group; he doesn't even get anything for all the hard work. …Ahem, anywho so yeah. Sorry about my mini rant there. I'll just add something saying you can skip it. EDIT: done. Okay now that I have effectively used up over 120 words on with the story. Enjoy!**

CO106CO106CO106

People are known for doing really stupid things when they are desperate. From jumping off of the edge of a building to making a deal with the devil they will do unspeakable things if pushed into a corner.

And Tsukune Aono had just been pushed into a corner.

Moka Akashiya, the woman he loved, had been on deaths door and in his desperation to save her he had removed the holy lock that was keeping his vampire powers sealed. It is also what kept him from turning into a mindless ghoul. Moka's condition was now stable but Tsukune was currently using all of his willpower to not let the ghoul take control.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the fight against Alucard was taking a turn for the worse with Sun and the remaining Dark Lords being pushed back. Sensing his advantage Alucard began pressing the attack and it was only a matter of time before the brave fighters were overwhelmed.

_This isn't going to end well_, thought Tsukune_, if only I could do something_. It was at that point that Tsukune realized that there was something he could do. Because of the blood that was running through his veins he would not survive the day but it would give him immense amounts of power.

Perhaps even enough to end the nightmare that was Alucard once and for all.

"Aqua, can you do me a favour and take Moka as far away from here as possible?" Tsukune asked the eldest of the Shuzen sisters.

"Why?" she asked somewhat suspiciously. It seems that she still did not trust Tsukune completely though she wasn't as hostile as she was before.

"Simple," he said, "I have a feeling that this place is going to be levelled soon and I would prefer if you and Moka were a safe distance away from it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be using my last moments to avenge Outer Moka."

"What!?" Aqua practically screamed, "Are you crazy?! That's suicide!"

"I'm going to die anyway so I thought I might as well go out doing something worthwhile," Tsukune said with a slight depressed tone but then added in a somewhat light and playful manner, "And if I didn't know any better I would think you actually cared about me."

Before Aqua could even react to that Tsukune used his newly grown wings to take off from the ground and head straight for Alucard. Despite it being his first time flying Tsukune flew as if he had been doing it for years.

It was not long before Tsukune was in front of Alucard. Despite what Aqua might think Tsukune was not completely insane. He had come up with a plan on how to defeat Alucard. He had noticed during the fight earlier that before Miyabi had fused with Alucard that they were winning because Alucard's mind had deteriorated over his 200 year slumber so if Miyabi were removed then the rest of the human military and his Yokai allies should be able to finish off the body. With this in mind Tsukune rushed Alucard and grabbed onto Miyabi's front and pulled with all his strength. A great ripping sound was heard along with the tearing of flesh as Miyabi was pulled off Alucard and flung into a nearby building.

Soon enough Tsukune saw the fruits of his labor when Alucard's main body became slower and far less coordinated in its attacks. Seeing their chance their chance the humans and Yokai fighting against Alucard started attacking even more ferociously. Of course now came the hard part. While the others were keeping Alucard busy Tsukune himself would need to make sure that Miyabi would not get another chance to re-attach himself. In other words, he needed to stall him.

_Okay then_, thought Tsukune, _stall the super powerful Shinso vampire clone that cannot be killed as long as its near immortal main body is destroyed; simple_.

As if on cue Miyabi blasted out of the building and came charging at Tsukune with wings that had grown out of his back that looked a lot like the ones on Tsukune's back. Tsukune managed to dodge at the last second and then used one of his wings as a blunt weapon to send Miyabi crashing to the ground. At this Miyabi sent a blast from his spinal cane that Tsukune once again barely dodged. Tsukune used this moment to come to wear Miyabi was, grab him, and move him as far away from his main body as possible. Which wasn't very far considering that Miyabi was not one to enjoy being lifted like a toddler. Once Tsukune and Miyabi were a good distance away they stood on the roof of the building they were on and glared at each other.

"I know what you are trying to do and it is pointless," Miyabi said smugly, "This battle is as good as won. You may have defeated Gyokuro by borrowing power from my blood but you cannot defeat me in the same fashion."

"I don't have to beat you," Tsukune replied unflinchingly, "just stall you."

"You will die."

"If everything works out the way I hope it will, so will you."

Deciding that there was nothing else left to say the two enemies charged at each other. One was fighting so that he could continue his destructive rampage against the human race. The other was willing to die to give the others a chance to stop him. Little did Tsukune know that this would only be the beginning for there was a dark shadow watching his every move, and as it watched it waited for its chance to fulfill its masters will. All that it needed to accomplish this was that same thing that started it; for Tsukune Aono to become desperate. Desperate enough to make a deal with the devil.

_**Soon, human**_, it thought to itself, _**very soon**_.

CO106CO106CO106

**A/N****: Okay so the first chapter is finally done. I have been meaning to write this for a while but I always had something else to do. This is my first fanfic so if it sucked please be gentle. Anyway, R&R. Bye!**


End file.
